One Last Hope
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Type : Oneshot, Rating : T,Cast : YunJaeMin focus.DBSK is being themselves as DBSK. Disclaimer : YunJae belongs to shipper, TH5K belongs to cassie and God, Changmin belongs to me. :p Story is mine. Warning : Too much pain, too much tears, behold I've warned you! MPREG! Summary : Kalau kau punya satu harapan terakhir, mau kau pakai buat apa? Mau berharap buat apa dan buat siapa?


One Last Hope

Type : Oneshot

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, drama, angst

Cast : YunJaeMin focus

Disclaimer : YunJae belongs to shipper, TH5K belongs to cassie and God, Changmin belongs to me. :p Story is mine.

Warning : Too much pain, too much tears, behold I've warned you!

Summary : Kalau kau punya satu harapan terakhir, mau kau pakai buat apa? Mau berharap buat apa dan buat siapa?

_Seoul 2016_

Kim Jaejoong menatap kertas dalam genggamannya dengan tidak percaya lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. 3 baris kalimat yang secara sah dikeluarkan rumah sakit tetapi masih tidak dapat dipercayainya bahkan setelah lewat 3 minggu pemeriksaannya dan setelah berulang kali ia memastikannya dari dokter yang memeriksanya.

_'Seoul international hospital_

_Kim Jaejoong. 26__th__ January 1986._

_Pregnant positive'_

'_Aku hamil? Hamil? Aku benar-benar hamil anak namja itu?'_

Kemudi mobilnya seakan berjalan dengan otomatis karena tanpa dia sendiri menyadarinya, ia kini telah berhenti di depan mansion besar milik seseorang, yang menjadi bagian dari salah satu _chapter_ penting kehidupannya, Jung Yunho.

Baru ketika Jaejoong selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, ia merasa sangat bodoh. Kenapa Jung Yunho harus percaya kepadanya?

_'Tidak! Jung Yunho orang yang baik. Pasti dia mengerti!'_

Jaejoong menyeret kakinya mendekati gerbang sambil mengumpulkan nyali yang ia harap tiba-tiba melonjak dan tumpah ruah sehingga ia mampu berkata kabar yang menimpanya, hasil pemeriksaan itu.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Jantung Jaejoong hampir saja lepas karena ketika dalam proses menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia harus masuk atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja suara Jung Yunho membawanya ke alam nyata, ke tempatnya sekarang berdiri dengan perasaan takut dan ragu yang campur aduk bersamaan.

"Ada apa?" Jung Yunho bertanya lagi setelah berdehem kecil.

Jaejoong melemas. _'Apakah Yunho akan mempercayaiku?'_

"Ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan Yunho, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Dari sudut mata Jaejoong, Yunho terlihat seperti sedang ragu tetapi ia berusaha tetap berpikir positif dengan menepis pemikiriannya sendiri. _'Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaanku'_

"Tidak masalah. Kau seperti berbicara kepada tetanggamu saja."

- One last hope -

"Apa saja yang menjadi kegiatanmu sekarang?" Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak banyak. Kau tahulah masa kejayan seorang artis seperti kita kan? Selepas kalian pergi, SM memeras tenaga kami habis-habisan dari konser, album, promosi, dan berbagai macamny. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi namja tua berusia 30 tahun, tidak lagi produktif menurut mereka, tidak laku lagi di pasaran. Jadi apa lagi yang harus kupikirkan?" Yunho tertawa ringan. Sedikit terlukis di wajahnya keputusasaan dan kesedihan mendalam. Inilah realita dunia kejam _k-pop_.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan masih bisa berkarja dengan gelar S2 mu…" Jaejoong tersenyum menenangkan.

Yunho hanya menangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa kabarmu?" Yunho menggumakan kata yang sejak tadi di tahannya dengan rapat.

"Sejak terakhir bertemu denganmu? Baik." Jaejoong merasa bibirnya sendiri menjadi kering mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka, malam itu.

"Tadi kau bilang ada yang mau kau bicarakan. Apa itu?"

Tangan Jaejoong yang berada di dalam kantongnya mencengkeram kuat kertas yang disimpannya.

"Yun… Yunho… A… Aku,"

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong serius. Tangan Jaejoong semakin gemetaran. Setelah pergelutan batin yang panjang, akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan kertas yang mulai tidak berbentuk dari dalam kantongnya dan mulai menerka-nerka nasib seperti apa yang kira-kira akan dialaminya.

"A.. Aku… Mungkin sebaiknya kau baca sendiri Jung Yunho" Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja yang akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan keberaniannya akhirnya berani menyerahkan kertas yang mulai hancur diremasnya sejak tadi karena gugup dan takut yang luar biasa.

Yunho menatap dengan datar kertas di tangan Jaejoong, sebelum pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan kemudian membacanya. Detik berikutnya matanya melebar dan jatungnya seakan bisa keluar dari rongga antar rusuknya.

"Ha… Hamil?!" Yunho mendesis.

"Ya."

"Apakah kau yakin ini bukan milik permpuan yang kau manipulasi?"

Jaejoong mencelos sendiri, terdiam tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Yunho bertanya lagi dengan datar.

"2… 2 bulan."

"Kapan kau memeriksakan ini?"

"3 minggu yang lalu karena aku merasa sangat mual dan pusing yang berkepanjangan."

Yunho hanya diam tetapi jelas sekali emosi terkumpul di kepalanya. Itu semua jelas sekali tergambar di wajahnya yang sontak memerah bukti bahwa ia sedang menahan amarah.

"Lalu apa? Kau datang untuk meminta pertanggung jawabanku?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada yang sangat menusuk.

Jaejoong berdehem, hatinya terasa sangat pahit. Yunho bertanya padanya tadi dengan nada-nada dingin seakan Jaejoong pelacur murahan yang bisa dibayar dan dibeli kapan saja.

"Ya. Tadinya. Tapi,"

"Belum tentu itu anakku. Kau tahu kan, pola hidupmu berantakan sejak kau pergi mencari kebahagiaan di luar sana. Pose-pose anehmu, tattoo-tattoo mu, gaya hidupmu, pergaulanmu yang buruk. Jadi buat apa aku percaya padamu? Belum tentu itu anakku." Jaejoong mencelos lagi. Omongan Yunho benar tentang pergaulannya buruk sejak ia memutuskan pergi tetapi mendengarkannya langsung keluar dari mulut Yunho, namja yang ditinggalkannya 7 tahun lalu itu malah jadi menyakitkan hatinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Jung Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. "Ya. Tadinya. Tadinya aku ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Yang aku hanya inginkan tidak lebih bahwa kau tahu, kalau dia anakmu. Tidak apa, kau cukup hanya harus tahu."

"Untuk apa? Untuk membuatku merasa bersalah? Untuk mencegahku menikah di kemudian hari? Untuk mengingatkanku bahwa aku punya tanggung jawab moral untukmu? Untuk menghantuiku? UNTUK APA?!"

Yunho menaikkan nada bicaranya membuat Jaejoong tersentak dibuatnya. Yunho benar. Untuk apa dia datang kalau bukan meminta pertanggung jawaban?

Jaejoong meringkuk, menggerakkan lengan-lengannya untuk menutupi perutnya, yang masih terlalu kurus untuk seorang 'ibu' yang sedang mengandung, seakan menenangkan janinnya yang bahkan belum berwujud manusia.

"Aku tidak tahu Jung Yunho-ssi. Kau mungkin muak mendengarkan ini, tetapi kau harus tahu, aku tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh tubuhku. Kau yang pertama kali menyentuhku bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan yang terakhir kali pula menyentuhku 2 bulan lalu, saat kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja sepulangnya aku dari wajib militer, Jung Yunho-ssi. Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku menganggu waktu istirahatmu. Permisi." Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ada sedikit sisi di hatinya berharap Jung Yunho, namja yang dicintainya dan yang selalu akan dicintainya, yang juga pernah mencintainya, berdiri dan memeluknya kemudian tersenyum bahagia dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk merajut hidup bersama dengannya, membesarkan anak mereka. Namun tidak ada. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Yunho bergeming, tetap dalam posisi duduknya bahkan terlalu enggan untuk melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan gerbang rumah Yunho sepelan mungkin, seakan gerakannya mampu menghancurkan rumah itu, rumah di mana ia terbiasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho berjam-jam, melakukan hubungan intimasi, mandi bersama, memasak bersama (kalau tidak mau dibilang Yunho menganggu proses memasak Jaejoong) atau terkadang sekedar berbaring bersama di atas tempat tidur, saling berpelukan berjam-jam. Jaejoong ingat tiap detik rasa bahagia itu, kebahagiaan yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya sampai-sampai mungkin ia jadi merasa bahwa itu sangat beharga. Kebahagiaan yang ia sendiri akhiri karena keegoisannya, atau mungkin kerinduannya untuk lepas dari belenggu agensi nya saat itu.

Jaejoong tidak begitu menyadari segalanya ketika tiba-tiba ia telah kembali berada di mobilnya sendiri siap berkendara meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan pahit itu. Jaejoong mengemudikan kendaraannya ke arah mansion pribadi utama miliknya. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam hari yang sama dan luapan emosi yang tercipta semakin membuat kepalanya pening.

- One Last Hope -

"Anneyong aegya-ah… Ini eomma, sayang. Bisakah kamu mendengar eomma dari dalam sana? Apakah nyaman berada di sana? Tumbuhlah dengan baik oke? Eomma akan melidungimu apapun yang terjadi."

Jaejoong berbaring telentang di atas kasurnya. Tidak begitu berminat untuk melakukan apapun. Kepalanya pusing. Sejak sampai di rumahnya sudah 5 kali ia bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Rasa mual menderanya. Kaki-kakinya juga terlalu lemas untuk bangun.

Tangannya mengelus perutnya dengan arah berputar berulang-ulang seakan memberikan kehangatan agar bayinya bisa tidur.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kamu muncul, eoh? Padahal waktu itu kita masih bersama Appa sayang. Kenapa tidak muncul saat Appa masih bersama kita, heumm?"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa perutnya melilit hebat dan sekelebat pemikiran berlalu di dalam pikirannya. Ia ingat ibunya dulu pernah bilang kalau kita tidak boleh sembarangan berbicara saat sedang mengandung.

"Mianhae… Eomma sayang kamu. Mianhae.. Iya eomma salah. Jangan marah, ne? Eomma sayang sekali padamu. Maafkan Eomma tidak bisa meyakinkan Appa. Eomma janji akan jadi ibu dan ayah yang baik untukmu, ne?"

Sakit di perutnya mereda dan Jaejoong merasa jauh lebih nyaman.

"Mianhae sayang… Mungkin selama ini Eomma belum menjadi manusia yang baik. Eomma membuat tempat bertumbuhmu sekarang rusak karena konsumsi zat yang berbahaya untuk tubuh eomma dan rahim eomma. Eomma juga melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya untuk tubuh dan tempatmu sekarang. Tapi eomma janji, eomma akan berhenti melakukan semua itu oke? Eomma janji, eomma akan jadi ibu yang bisa kau banggakan di antara teman-temanmu nantinya."

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya lagi perlahan sampai rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

- One Last Hope -

Jaejoong tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu depan rumahnya di bell berkali-kali. Ia yakin yang datang pasti salah satu di antara Junsu dan Yoochun karena ia tidak memberikan password akses gerbang depan rumahnya ke siapapun kecuali ke mereka dan keluarganya.

Jaejoong mengencangkan bathrobe nya. Hamil membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat sehingga ia mudah sekali kegerahan jadi ia tidur tidak menggunakan apapun selain kaos tipis dan celana pendek yang tidak mungkin ia tunjukkan ke dunia luar.

"Tunggu sebentar…"

Jaejoong segera membuka pintu dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Yoochun dan Junsu menyeruduk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hyung! Gawat! Tonton TV sekarang!" Junsu berkata tergesa-gesa dengan nada ketakutan.

Jaejoong hanya menatap mereka bingung sehingga Yoochun memutuskan untuk menyalakan TV dengan cepat.

_'Isu Kim Jaejoong, member JYJ, former member DBSK tengah mengandung telah dikonfirmasi benar adanya. Saat ini kami telah sampai di depan ruang praktek dokter yang menangani Kim Jaejoong untuk mendengarkan detail beritanya lebih lanjut. Tetaplah bersama kami.'_

Yoochun mengganti channel

_'Kami terkejut akan berita itu. Tetapi apabila memang benar bahwa Kim Jaejoong tengah mengandung, kami akan mengadakan pemantauan spesifik berkelanjutan untuk meneliti penyebab bagaimana ini bisa terjadi atau mungkin juga mengembangkannya.'_

Dan lagi

_'Kim Jaejoong itu memang selalu merusak image k-pop di mata dunia! Sejak keputusan bodohnya meninggalkan DBSK, pose-pose anehnya di jejaring sosial, album-album sensualnya yang seperti tayangan yadong murahan, sekarang dia memperparah itu semua dengan fakta dirinya tengah hamil dan tidak diketahui siapa yang menjadi ayah dari bayinya. Anni, kita bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa hamil! Sejak dulu, Kim Jaejoong memang tampak sekali seperti gay. Itu mengapa kami tidak pernah setuju Kim Jaejoong muncul di TV'_

'_Kim Jaejoong adalah salah satu tanda akhir zaman! Dia akan menjadikan banyak orang menyimpang lebih dan lebih lagi seperti dirinya, tidakkah itu mengerikan? Bayangkan berpa banyak lagi kaum gay yang akan semakin bersuara setelah melihat ini? Penelitian akan dibuat dan orang akan semakin bebas melakukan dosa-dosa menjijikan seperti itu! Mengantisipasi hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti itu, kami menentang kehadiran Jaejoong kembali ke televise dan juga kerberadaannya di Korea Selatan. Dalam waktu dekat kami akan melakukan usaha untuk memblokir Kim Jaejoong dari televise!'_

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di sofanya. Yoochun masih terus mengganti channel sedangkan Junsu hanya mampu memeluk Jaejoong dengan harapan hal itu dapat memberikannya sedikit ketenangan.

_'Bagaimana tanggapan anda mengenai rumor kehamilan Kim Jaejoong-ssi, Jung Yunho-ssi. Kalian kan dulu sangat populer sebagai couple fenomenal di antara fans dan kabar hubungan intim kalian bukan rahasia, bahkan artis-artis pun banyak yang mengetahuinya. Bagaimana tanggapan anda?.'_

Tangan Yoochun berhenti di sebuah channel yang tidak sengaja menampilkan Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin di sebuah infotainment selebriti.

Wajah Yunho hanya tampil datar dan dingin

_'Itu kan hanya fanservice, semua boyband dan girlband melakukannya. Kami suka, mungkin lebih tepatnya agensi suka membuat imajinasi fans menjadi liar. Aku dan Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah berhubungan sedekat dan seserius itu. Sejak dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan DBSK bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kami tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali dan kabar bahwa dia hamil pun baru aku ketahui dari media, jadi aku tidak bisa menanggapi apa-apa. Bagiku dia pernah menjadi bagian dari kami, DBSK. Jadi asal dia bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia bersamanya.'_

_'Tapi benarkah kalau baru-baru ini kalian bertemu Yunho-ssi?'_

_'Tidak.'_

Sudah! Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi sanggup menerima suara-suara menyakitkan dari televise itu. Itu jelas bukan Yunho-nya! Tetapi kalaupun iya, bagaimana bisa Yunho berkata dengan nada sedingin dan dengan kata-kata tidak berperasaan seperti itu? Jaejoong terus mengelus perutnya, takut sekali anaknya kelak akan membenci ayahnya karena penolakan yang tak henti-hentinya dikeluarkan oleh Jung Yunho, orang yang sebenarnya secara sah adalah ayah biologis dari anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Jaejoong menangis, berusaha tanpa suara tetapi malah menjadi terlalu menyakitkan. Jaejoong sesak, tenggorokannya terasa kosong oksigen, paru-parunya pun seperti mengering.

"Hyung, kumohon! Hyung, dengarkan aku, oke." Junsu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Kim Jaejoong yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya karena mata Jaejoong seperti tidak dapat melihat apapun, tubuhnya terkulai lemas dan tidak berdaya.

"Dengar Hyung. Dengar, keluarkan suaramu, supaya udara masuk, bernapas perlahan, hyung fokus padaku! Jangan tutup matamu! Bagus, ya seperti itu.. Terus… Keluarkan saja suaramu, hyung, itu akan membuat oksigen masuk."

Junsu bernapas lega ketika Jaejoong mulai bernapas dan suaranya keluar, tetapi detik berikutnya ia merasa sama saja, sama-sama mirisnya kalau seperti ini. Jaejoong menangis dengan suara rintihan yang memilukan telinga.

"Su… Dia ke mana Su? Ke mana Yunho-ku Su? Chun, apakah dia sedang memerankan naskah drama terbarumu? Oh aku tau! Dia pasti sedang mengerjaiku." Jaejoong berkata dengan tawa tetapi air mata tak berhenti mengalir. Jaejoong seperti orang gila dan Yoochun serta Junsu tak berdaya untuk melakukan apapun.

2 jam berlalu dan napas Jaejoong mulai teratur menandakan dia telah tertidur. Bercak air mata masih jelas tersisa di pipinya.

"Chun, tolong angkat Jaejoong hyung ke mobil kita ya?" Junsu berkata dengan nada memelas.

"Kenapa?" Yoochun menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak dengar, eoh? Akan banyak orang yang memburu Jaejoong untuk berbagai macam alasan. Spesimen tetapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah orang-orang dari berbagai macam asosiasi itu. Mungkin mereka akan berani membunuhnya, membakarnya hidup-hidup. Hanya kita yang bisa memastikan Jaejoong hyung hidup aman dan terlindungi. Kita harus menyembunyikan dia di rumah kita, oke?"

Yoochun hanya menangguk perlahan.

"Bawalah Jaejoong hyung ke mobil. Aku mau mengemas barang-barang Jaejoong, dan surat-surat berharga serta surat-surat harta yang dimilikinya. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa gila orang Korea Selatan akan berusaha memusnahkan bukti-bukti kehidupan Kim Jaejoong. Siapa yang tahu kalau lusa rumah ini sudah hangus menjadi tanah?"

"Su, hati-hati dengan bicaramu." Yoochun menegurnya. Jaejoong sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya mengantisipasi Chun. Sudah, bawa saja Jaejoong hyung sekarang."

Yoochun hanya mengangguk patuh.

- One Last Hope -

_6 bulan kemudian_

Jaejoong merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya seakan takut penurunan suhu tubuh yang tiba-tiba dapat membahayakan kehidupan lain di dalam dirinya. Dirapatkannya masker dan kacamatanya. Dia tidak mau siapapun mengenali dirinya. Masih tegas diingatannya apa yang terjadi 6 bulan lalu dalam 2 malam berturut-turut. Yang pertama Jung Yunho yang mencampakannya dan yang kedua, ia harus kehilangan Yoochun dan Junsu pada saat yang hampir bersamaan.

Ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mendapati dirinya tidak berada dalam mansionnya sendiri melainkan di kediaman yang jelas-jelas milik Yoochun dan Junsu. Tepat ketika tersadar dari lamunannya telepon rumah itu bordering menyampaikan kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa Yoochun dan Junsu telah meninggal. Terbakar, bersama dengan mansionnya. Pelakunya? Tentu saja berbagai asosiasi warga Korea Selatan yang menganggapnya kutukan dan citra buruk bagi negara itu.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti menangis kala itu. Pikirannya kalut. Dia bersyukur segala surat berharga dan surat harta asset miliknya telah diamankan oleh Junsu. Kim Jaejoong, namja tegar itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah jauh ke Kanagawa, Jepang, untuk melupakan kepahitan yang terus menerus dialaminya. Di sana, tidak ada seorang pun yang perduli kepada hingar bingar kehidupan music pop serta perkembangannya jadi tidak mungkin ada yang mengenalinya di sana.

Tetapi, setelah 6 bulan berlalu, ketika Jaejoong tidak sengaja mengecek e-mail-e-mail lama miliknya, salah satu e-mail menarik perhatiannya.

_'Hyung, aku tidak tahu di mana keberadaanmu dan aku tidak yakin kau akan membacanya. Tanggal 26 Januari 2017, Yunho hyung akan menikah hyung. Aku tidak berharap kau datang, aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Pernikahannya dilaksanakan di Seoul, tempat kalian biasa gereja dulu. Maafkan aku, hyung._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Shim Changmin'_

Hati Jaejoong mulai keram lagi. Kenapa begitu banyak hal menyakitkan yang terjadi kepadanya kurang dari satu tahun ini? Kenapa harus tanggal 26 Januari? Kenapa di tempat gereja mereka biasa bertemu dulu? Tidakkah Yunho merasakan kesakitannya juga? Apakah Yunho begitu membencinya?

Jaejoong mengeratkan jaketnya lagi karena ujung-ujung saraf perasa dingin di kulitnya mulai merasa kedinginan. Sebenarnya, sehangat apapun dia berusaha untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong merasa tidak ada gunanya karena hatinya tetap dingin dan hancur.

- One Last Hope -

Jaejoong kembali menguatkan hatinya saat ia telah berdiri sekitar 2 meter dari gereja tempat pemberkatan nikah dilangsungkan. Sekali lagi dieratkan topi dan kacamatanya juga syal dan jaketnya. Jaejoong berjalan hati-hati di antara lautan cameramen dan mobil-mobil stasiun televise. Tentu saja pernikahan Jung Yunho akan menjadi pernikahan paling dinantikan kapanpun itu jadi tidak mungkin kan daerah sekitar gereja tempat pemberkatan dilangsungkan akan sepi?

_'Dan bahkan selama waktu ini berlalu, dan semua ini terjadi, aku masih mencintaimu, Jung.'_ Jaejoong berkata sendiri dengan senyum menghias wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa sangat nyeri di perutnya, suatu jenis kesakitan yang sangat mendera sampai dia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata. Secara refleks Jaejoong menggapaikan tangan ke sekelilingnya, ke orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengannya sedang berjalan berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, hampir meminta pertolongan, sebelum akal sehat merasukinya kembali.

_'Orang-orang ini bahkan membakar rumahku dan mengusirku dari negaraku sendiri. Bagaimana kalau mereka malah membunuh bayiku?!'_

Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, Jaejoong melangkah tertatih-tatih menuju rumah sakit terdekat, 4 halte dari tempatnya berdiri.

- One Last Hope -

_"Yooboseyo? Benarkah ini saudara Shim Changmin?"_

"Ya benar. Maaf ini siapa, mengapa menelpon saya dengan nomor Kim Jaejoong?"

_"Maafkan saya. Kami dari pihak rumah sakit tempat saudara Kim Jaejoong berada saat ini. Kim Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri sejak dia tiba di sini sendirian 3 jam lalu. Saat ini saudara Kim Jaejoong tengah mengalami kontraksi hebat tetapi kami tidak bisa melakukan tindakan medis apapun karena tidak ada pihak penjamin pasien di sini, apak,"_

KLIK!

Changmin mematikan handphone nya dengan segera. Pikirannya kalut dan berkabut. Kim Jaejoong-hyung-nya berjalan sendirian ke rumah sakit, tidak sadarkan diri, kontraksi? Semuanya berkelebat dan bahkan pihak rumah sakit bodoh itu masih mencari penjamin?! Changmin marah sekali saat ini. Tidak diperdulikannya upacara pernikahan bodoh rekayasa yang dirancang hyung-nya yang menyebut dirinya leader tetapi dungunya bahkan lebih parah daripada bocah autisme.

"Kau mau kemana?" Yunho yang melihat Changmin tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu keluar menahan lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau puas? Sekarang kau sudah menang. Permainan ini dimenangkan olehmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho jengah sendiri mendengarnya.

"Dasar dungu. Pantas kekasih hatimu yang mencintaimu tanpa syarat itu terlepas dari dalam genggamanmu. Setelah ini semua berlalu, aku akan menjadikan kekasih hatimu itu tahanan hatiku dan membuatnya mencintaiku."

Changmin menepis kasar tangan Yunho yang menahan lengannya dan pergi dalam amarah.

Yunho menatap punggung Changmin tanpa mengerti maksudnya sama sekali. Cukup lama ia terdiam, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang kira-kira Changmin maksudkan dalam ucapannya itu ketika suatu fakta seakan menamparnya. Benarkah? Mana mungkin yang dimaksudkan Shm Changmin adalah, _Kim Jaejoong?_

- One Last Hope -

Lampu ruang operasi masih berwarna merah. Shim Changmin duduk sambil mengelus buku-buku jarinya yang tadi ia pakai untuk memukul pihak administrasi setelah mereka berkata _'Kami tidak bisa melakukan tindakan medis jika belum ada keluarga pasien dan DP tahap 1. Operasi caesar adalah operasi besar dan beresiko.'_

_'Jaejoong hyung kumohon, tetaplah hidup, bertahan. Biarkan aku hidup bersamamu, menjaga anak itu bersama-sama.' _Changmin terus bergumam sambil mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya ke pipinya.

"Shim Changmin."

Changmin tersentak ketika tiba-tiba suara familier itu menyerusuk ke telinganya. Jung Yunho?

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

"Calon istriku sedang melahirkan anak hasil pemerkosaan dari mantan kekasihnya yang dulu dan sekarang dia sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Menurutmu apakah aku akan bergembira dan berpesta bersama perempuan lain?"

"Sejak kapan kau punya calon istri?"

"Sejak kau dengan bodohnya memutuskan kekasihmu sendiri dan menuduhnya pelacur." Kepalan tangan Yunho nyaris mendarat sepenuhnya di kening Changmin ketika ia mengingat di mana dirinya sekarang. Rumah sakit. Tidak boleh ada skandal tercipta di sana.

"Katakan. Siapa calon istrimu? Siapa yang memperkosanya?" Yunho tahu siapa yang Changmin maksud tetapi ia tidak mau percaya, menolak untuk percaya. Tidak mungkin ini semua benar-benar terjadi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, hey Jung sombong! Namanya Kim Jaejoong dan mantan kekasihnya yang dengan bodoh memutuskan hubungan dengannya secara sepihak setelah memperkosanya bernama Jung Yunho, kalau kau mengenalnya, tolong hajar wajahnya sampai hidungnya patah atau kalau bisa sampai dia tak bernyawa karena Kim Jaejoong terlalu baik hati untuk melakukannya. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa dia bisa di sini, itu karena kebodohanmu sendiri. Kau menipu semua orang bahkan aku yang baru tahu tadi kalau pernikahan ini semua omong kosong. Dia datang untuk memberimu selamat bahkan dengan perut yang besar jauh dari negara Jepang karena di sini, ia tidak punya tempat lagi untuk ditinggali dan merasa aman. Dia berjalan SENDIRIAN! Yoochun dan Junsu telah meninggal. Dia berjalan sendirian, membahayakan dirinya dan tidak mengetahui kalau pernikahan ini cuma main-main dan belum ada mepelai wanitanya! Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu! Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke gereja untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu, saat tiba-tiba ia mengalami kontraksi dan berjalan SENDIRIAN ke rumah sakit ini. Aku yakin itu semua karena dia terlalu takut orang-orang yang melihat calon orang yang akan mereka tolong, yang sedang berusaha melahirkan bayi, adalah Kim Jaejoong sehingga kembali terpikir bagi mereka untuk menghajarnya sampai mati bukannya malah membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia berjalan sendirian melalui 4 halte! Kemudian, rumah sakit BODOH ini menggantung nasibnya selama hampir 4 jam karena tidak ada penjamin dan sekarang ia berada dalam kondisi yang entah apa di dalam sana. Tetapi kalau dia berhasil hidup. Kupastikan mantan kekasihnya itu tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kim Jaejooong, calon istriku yang tercampakkan dengan mengenaskan."

- One Last Hope -

Lampu ruang operasi berubah warna menjadi hijau, menampakkan para pasukan berseragam hijau yang mendorong pasien yang terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri dengan masker oksigen membumbung ke atas wajahnya yang pucat dan kelelahan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya seosangnim?" Changmin yang berjalan setengah berlari segera mensejajarkan dirinya dengan dokter yang kelihatannya telah berada di usianya yang paruh baya.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan kondisi tubuhnya sangat-sangat lemah. Anaknya lahir dengan selamat dan sehat tetapi pasien mungkin tidak sadarkan diri dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah."

Changmin yang mendengarkan itu serasa ditonjok tepat di bagian kepala belakang.

"Gomawo" Changmin menggumamkannya dengan suara lirih sambil separuh membungkukkan badannya.

Changmin menangis sementara Yunho yang melihat Changmin dari sudut matanya bergeming.

_'Kalau aku punya __**satu harapan terakhir**__, Tuhan. Aku hanya berharap Kim Jaejoong bahagia dan bertahan hidup bersamaku.'_ Changmin menggumamkan doanya dengan suara sangat-sangat lirih.

- One Last Hope -

Bayi mungil itu terlihat sangat kecil dan ringkih. Dia lahir dalam kondisi tubuh yang sangat menyedihkan mengingat ia lahir premature dan ibunya berada dalam tekanan berat selama proses mengandung mereka. Entah mengapa dokter-dokter itu masih bisa berkata bahwa bayi ini lahir dengan sehat padahal kenyataannya dia kecil sekali.

Changmin meneteskan air matanya sekali lagi.

"Mianhae aegya… Panggil aku appa, ne? Mianhae appa tidak bisa menjaga Eomma dengan baik. Membiarkan eomma terlunta-lunta menderita sendirian."

Bayi perempuan itu meresponnya dengan menangis lumayan kencang. Changmin mengangkat bayi perempuan itu dengan hati-hati, memberinya dekapan hangat dan sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Appa di sini. Appa mendengarmu. Istirahat yang tenang ne? Saat ini kita belum bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Eomma."

Seakan mengerti bayi itu tidur dan diam kembali. Changmin mengelus kepalanya dengan hati-hati membiarkan telapak tangannya bermain-main dengan rambut halus sang bayi perempuan yang baru berusia beberapa jam. Dikecupnya kening bayi itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi wanita anggun dan kokoh, Shim Gidae."

Changmin meletakkan bayi perempuan itu di ranjangnya.

- One Last Hope -

Yunho menegak vodka botol ke 10 dengan wajah menyedihkan. Saat ini Yunho tengah berjalan melintas di jalan yang hujan dan dingin sembari terhuyung-huyung karena mabuk, tidak menyadari sebuah truk yang melintas dengan kencang tepat ke arah wajahnya.

- One Last Hope -

"Di mana aku?" Jung Yunho bergumam.

"Kau di tempatku, Jung Yunho" Seorang pria berdiri dengan gagah dan tampan, berhiaskan baju putih bersih bersinar melambangkan dirinya kudus dan suci.

"Tuhan?"

"Ya. Kau di tempatku sekarang."

"Apakah aku mati?"

"Itu kita lihat nanti. Kenapa kau mabuk dan berjalan di tengah jalan seperti itu? Kau tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya berdoa."

"Tidak. Aku terlalu takut untuk berdoa."

"Karena Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

"Ya. Dan aku tahu benar itu salah."

"Apakah kau masih percaya dan berharap pada-Ku, pada kekuasaan yang Aku miliki?"

"Ya, Tuhan. Aku percaya pada-Mu."

"Jadi, berdoalah."

Yunho menunduk ragu-ragu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus didoakannya.

"Apakah ini akan menjadi doa dan **_satu harapan terakhirku_**?"

Tuhan hanya tersenyum dan memandangnya dengan tulus meninggalkan Yunho yang mengigit bibir.

" Aku berdoa, aku berdoa supaya Kim Jaejoong tetap hidup untuk dapat membesarkan anak kami dengan sehat. Aku berharap Kim Jaejoong masih memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan seperti dia bisa bertahan dari awal dia sampai di Seoul dulu hingga sekarang. Tetapi yang paling penting, aku berdoa supaya Kim Jaejoong bahagia. Aku tidak berdoa untuk dia bersamaku selamanya. Aku berdoa agar Kim Jaejoong memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan melihatnya jauh lebih baik dan meletakannya sebagai orang yang sangat berharga daripada aku melihatnya, Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan mendekatkan dia pada-Mu dan menjadikan Kau segala-galanya untuk hidupnya, meski orang itu, meski orang itu bukan aku. Amin" Yunho berdoa dengan tulus berhiaskan air mata yang tak kunjung pudar.

"Itu baru berdoa namanya"

- One Last Hope -

_"Sekali lagi dunia Korea kembali bersedih setelah personil boyband besar Korea Selatan yang meroket namanya sejak tahun 2008, DBSK, tutup usia di usianya yang baru 28 tahun, Shim Changmin. Saksi mata mengatakan Shim Changmin mengalami kecelakaan parah ketika dirinya berusaha menyelamatkan Jung Yunho, bandmate nya yang berjalan dalam keadaan mabuk dan hampir di tabrak truck di jalan XXX. Shim Changmin meninggal seketika di tempat sementara Jung Yunho yang terdorong dan kepalanya membentur trotoar masih tidak sadarkan diri hingga kini."_

Kyuhyun yang mendengar berita pagi itu menjatuhkan remotenya, menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat suplai oksigen tidak sempat memenuhi otaknya. Dadanya sesak dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

_'Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak pabbo, dan sekarang kau sudah pergi?' _

Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dan seketika pandangannya menjadi gelap.

- One Last Hope -

Pemakaman Changmin telah berlangsung 2 minggu lalu dan Yunho telah sadarkan diri sejak itu, bersih seperti bayi. Segala memorinya sejak 15 tahun belakangan tersapu habis bersama kecelakaan malam itu.

Changmin dimakamkan tepat di sebelah makam Junsu dan Yoochun yang telah lebih dahulu pergi secara tragis.

Yunho merasa bosan sehingga ia hanya mengutak-atik siaran televise rumah sakit. Ia tidak menyadari sisa-sisa tangisan yang masih menghias wajah Eomma-nya. Ia juga tidak menyadari mata-mata yang masih bengkak, salah satunya dari orang yang menyebut namanya Kyuhyun dan orang-orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Masih dalam suasana kesedihan yang mendalam. Yunho yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi diam-diam mulai melangkah perlahan turun dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih menatap layar televise lain di sudut ruang tamu kamar rawatnya.

Sepertinya orang-orang sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergian Yunho yang sudah merasa bosan ke taman rumah sakit.

- One Last Hope -

Yunho berjalan tertatih-tatih. Kecelakaan membuat beberapa tulang kakinya patah dan sekarang berada dalam masa pemulihan.

Telinganya menangkap suara-suara nyanyian yang terdengar tidak asing namun ia tetap saja tidak tahu suara siapa itu dan mengapa suara itu tidak asing. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah menyusui bayinya sambil bernyanyi.

Penasaran Yunho berjalan semakin dekat dan kini ia memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sang ibu tersebut terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan bayinya.

"Hai…. Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Suaramu bagus dan familier. Kumohon duduklah. Aku bukan orang jahat kok. Aku senang sekali melihat _aggashi _sedang menyusui. Aku pasien di sini, lihat." Yunho menunjuk gelangnya yang masih menandakan dirinya orang sakit rumah sakit juga sehingga tidak mungkin ia berbahaya.

Yunho semakin gelagapan ketika orang di hadapannya malah menangis sementara bayi yang berada dalam dekapannya mulai merasa terusik dari tidurnya dan melepaskan putting susu ibunya. Bayi itu pun tak lama menangis dengan keras.

"Shh… Shh… Uljimma Gidaeeeeee…. Uljimaa sayanggg…"

Yunho memperhatikan tubuh 'sang ibu' dengan saksama kemudian ia terkejut sendiri.

"Kau… Kau namja?!" Yunho tersentak dan yang diajaknya bicara hanya mengangguk kecil.

Ada beberapa jeda keheningan yang tercipta.

"Ne… Waeyo?"

"Apakah dia anak kandungmu?"

"Ne."

"Lahir dari mana?" Yunho memandangnya dengan penasaran.

"Lahir dari rahimku sendiri lah…" Sang 'ibu' hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengandung? Kau kan namja sepertiku."

Sang 'ibu' kembali tertawa.

"Aku sudah sejuta kali menerima pertanyaan itu dengan intonasi dan tanda tanya yang sama persis. Aku pun tidak tahu, tetapi aku bahagia dan anak ini adalah anugerah buatku."

"Kau terlihat tidak asing di mataku. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Ahh iya, mianhae… Aku lupa bilang. Aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan kata orang-orang aku mengalami geger otak dan tidak bisa mengingat memoriku 15 tahun belakangan ini. Aku masih ingat namaku tapinya, tenang saja. Namaku Jung Yunho. Maaf kalau aku cerewet. Hehehee" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan bergetar tangan itu pun berbalas berhiaskan air mata yang menggenang.

"Hi.. Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

- TBC/END? -

HIYAAA HAHAHHAHAHAH! Akhirnya sukses bikin satu epep yang agak ngenes sih menurut gue… Wkwkwkwkwk.

Eh iya, gue baca comment lo pada di posting gue yang f(love) chapter 2 terus gue ngakak sendiri kesannya gue kayak dosen tua jaman 80-an gitu yak? Kagak juga padahall… Gue aja mungkin lebih muda daripada kalian….

Nih alamat wp gue sekiranya pengen mampir : .com

Eh btw, lo pada siyook ga sih nonton something? Asli deh gue siyok sampe ke tulang-tulang *Edisi lebay*

Eh itu minta map dulu ye aye kagak apdet yang f(love) , ceritanya gentian gituuuu biar kagak bosenan.. Hehehehe. Kalo mau pollow pollow an bisa add aye di /lidyakartikaaa

*yaah ketauan deh aslinya* wkwkwkwkw

Monggoh monggoh… Gimana tahun baru? SELAMAT TAHUN BARU YEEE! Yang kuliah sukses terus, yang skripsi maju terus, yang kerja jangan ol yunjae terus /eh/

Makasih ya antusiasme yang pada baca… Gue jadi enak hati sendiri *ditabok*

Kalau mau request fanfic boleh kokkk.. Bisa di comment ffn bisa juga di wp gue…

Udeee yaa aye bacot bener dah ah… Maapin yee kalo comment di ffn gak bisa di sebut di sini soalnya gak bisa dari internet laptop, prosedurnya ribet. Ffn ke blokir terus.

Papaaaaiii~~~ Ciaooo~~ Calanghaeeeeeee :D


End file.
